The present invention relates to water filtering apparatus, and more specifically to a water filter system for attachment to a household faucet, or the like, for filtering water at a relatively slow rate.
The prior art includes a number of forms of filtering apparatus intended for connection to a household water faucet to remove impurities and foreign matter. Systems of this type often operate at line pressure to obtain a flow rate out of the filter approximately equal to that which would come out of the faucet at such pressure. In systems of the reverse osmosis type, water under no appreciable pressure migrates through a layer of filter material. In general, there is a trade-off between filtering efficiency, i.e., the degree of purity of the filtered water, and the rate of flow out of the filtering system.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a water filtering system which has a high filtering efficiency, for connection to a household faucet but operates under positive pressure to provide filtered water at an acceptable flow rate.
A further object is to provide low cost water filtering apparatus for household use which is simple in operation and construction, permitting fast and easy installation, as well as replacement of inexpensive, expandable filter material.
Another object is to provide apparatus for filtering household tap water wherein expendable filter material is directly visible to indicate visually the need for replacement thereof.